<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daybreak by bluexdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389735">Daybreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays'>bluexdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, felt like writing something soft so here we are enjoy&lt;3, jinsoul has it bad and so does yves but its not as obvious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinsol laughs lightly at that and hearing Sooyoung join her too. She notices the way her eyes turn into sweet crescent moons from the way her smiles spreads unbelievably more and wow, Jinsol has it bad. Everything just pointed to her thrumming beat of her heart, sweaty palms gripping onto the register and how she couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried. Everything around her drowned out into white noise, the distant chatter inside the coffee shop and machinery behind her becoming faint.</p><p>Then reality came all too soon to her once Sooyoung calms down a bit, but still holding that beautiful smile gracing her red lips and Jinsol has to quickly look up or else she’ll be caught.</p><p>Maybe she already was</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi something short and sweet enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s another busy day, but that doesn’t seem to faze her.</p><p>Jinsol swiftly moves around behind the counter and making the first preparations of the last order she received before seeing another customer walk up. This is how she spends her time when she’s not face deep in studying coding algorithms and understanding the basics to computer programming. It was sort of a juxtaposition of freedom, away from school and the many assignments she has to complete and now being occupied with the ambient atmosphere of a coffee shop. Here one would imagine it would be just as stressful, if not more, than school, but Jinsol found this place as her sanctuary, another home of hers to call.</p><p>That and she also got to see one of her favorite customers.</p><p>“Here’s your receipt.” Jinsol smiles at the customer kindly despite receiving a cold stare.</p><p>“How are we holding up over there, Jinsol?”</p><p>“Not much, Haseul,” The smile is still on her face as she grabs a cup. “The usual.”</p><p>“Can’t believe you actually like working here.” At hearing Haseul scoff playfully, Jinsol simply chuckles to herself.</p><p>“If you had to stare at a computer screen for four years and then more, I think you’d understand.”</p><p>“Yeah I think I’ll pass.”</p><p>She shakes her head lightly before focusing on the task on hand and quickly setting up the rest of the orders. Haseul has been her roommate and coworker ever since she first moved into the area and started attending the same school as her. She didn’t have many friends in high school or more like she did but strayed off from the crowd and wanted to have a fresh start. Even if she’s only known Haseul for a short time, she’s been the main person by her side ever since her first breakdown over an essay she couldn’t possibly figure out. In the end she also received her help and Jinsol couldn’t have been more grateful to have a literature major as her roommate.</p><p>“Got another customer, Jinsol.”</p><p>She looks up at the mention of her name to see Haseul jutting her chin out some in her direction. She leaves the rest of the job for her having already completed most of it before walking back to the register.</p><p>“Hi, what can I-”</p><p>There’s her favorite customer.</p><p>“Sooyoung!” The grin on her face is widening once Jinsol exclaims her name a bit too loudly for the relatively calm store and seeing her return a small smile of her own. “You’re already here, I see.”</p><p>“Thought I’d pay an early visit.” Sooyoung says to her ever in that sweet voice.</p><p>“I’m not complaining one bit.” Jinsol feels the familiar warmth in chest begin to spread and knows it’s over for her.</p><p>“Good, I wouldn’t want to see my favorite nerd disappointed.”</p><p>“You did not just…”</p><p>“Just kidding, baby.”</p><p>Jinsol’s a blushing mess like it’s always been whenever Sooyoung flirts or compliments her randomly in their conversations.</p><p>Ha Sooyoung.</p><p>She’s in the same grade as her and Jinsol has heard about her one too many times. The dance students, athletes and maybe even a few rumors here and there, but she never believed in any of them. Sure, she had thought about it and maybe even asked Haseul about it on occasions, but she’s never been one to base on assumptions. Fate just had its own path for her and caused Sooyoung to share a math class with her, then everything else happened too quickly for her to process. She needed her notes and Jinsol gave them to her without a second thought, then they talked once more when she returned her notebook and she would have thought that was the end until Sooyoung asked for her to be her tutor.</p><p>Now, here she was with a crush and a few studying sessions later.</p><p>“You know just what to say don’t you?” Jinsol takes advantage there being no other customers aside from Sooyoung.</p><p>“Who would I be if I didn’t?” Sooyoung leans against the counter some, paying all of her attention on Jinsol.</p><p>“Probably as lame as me.”</p><p>“Disagreed.”</p><p>“Even with my lame puns?”</p><p>“Even with your lame puns.”</p><p>Jinsol laughs lightly at that and hearing Sooyoung join her too. She notices the way her eyes turn into sweet crescent moons from the way her smiles spreads unbelievably more and <em>wow</em>, Jinsol has it bad. Everything just pointed to her thrumming beat of her heart, sweaty palms gripping onto the register and how she couldn’t look away no matter how hard she tried. Everything around her drowned out into white noise, the distant chatter inside the coffee shop and machinery behind her becoming faint.</p><p>Then reality came all too soon to her once Sooyoung calms down a bit, but still holding that beautiful smile gracing her red lips and Jinsol has to quickly look up or else she’ll be caught.</p><p>Maybe she already was.</p><p>“I won’t distract you too long then.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re far from that.” Jinsol teases and there goes Sooyoung shaking her head this time.</p><p>“I’ll order the usual.” She nods her head at hearing that and begins to type away at the register having memorized it by now.</p><p>“Receipt?”</p><p>“Only if you’ll come with me.”</p><p>“Sooyoung!” Jinsol blushes again and god she really couldn’t stop smiling. “My shift ends in a bit you know this.”</p><p>“I do, but I like to tease.” Sooyoung holds a hand out to receive the piece of paper Jinsol gives her and just as she’s about to pull away, her own hand was grabbed firmly. Her eyes widen at the sudden action and before she could even question her about it, she feels a pair of soft lips touch her cheek and faintly making out the print of a smile.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting, Jinsol.”</p><p>She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t even <em>think </em>about what just happened before Sooyoung is letting her go and she hears the door jingle signifying another customer is coming her way. Jinsol stares back at her awestruck as Sooyoung only runs a hand through her short hair before waving to her and dumbly returning it. She could still feel the pressure on her skin and the way it seems to burn the area around there while watching her walk away. She was too distracted to notice the amazing outfit she has on of a white turtleneck combined with a cream colored jacket and skirt. Sooyoung is amazing, her whole aura screams smooth confidence, but around Jinsol…</p><p>She became someone else too.</p><p>Jinsol blinks back into focus once she sees a businessman step into her line of sight and knew already, he was in a rush. She has plenty more time to think about Sooyoung later, as of now, she could really focus on her job.</p><p>“Hi,” She clears her throat a second as he raises a brow.</p><p>“What can I get you?”</p><p>//</p><p>Jinsol has never been happier for a shift to end.</p><p>She knows it would be hypocritical for her to think that when she just went over the reasons as to why she likes to work here, but with Ha Sooyoung waiting near the counter, all of her reasons becomes nothing. She tucks her spare clean shirt and adjusts her jacket one last time before walking out of their employee lounge area with her bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>“Looks like you became the old you.” Sooyoung says once she walks closer to her.</p><p>“Something like that,” Jinsol bumps her shoulder lightly. “Not as pretty as you though.”</p><p>“Oh, hush.”</p><p>“You know it’s the truth!”</p><p>They’re walking out the doors of the café and into the cool air of the outside. Summer is right around the corner, yet it still doesn’t feel like it when small breeze passes by them. Jinsol doesn’t miss the way Sooyoung shivers slightly when as they near her car, already letting her bag fall to her hand.</p><p>“Here, hold this for a second.”</p><p>Sooyoung gives her a questioning look, taking her bag nonetheless and watching as Jinsol proceeds to take off the jacket she had just put on.</p><p>“Hey!” She’s quick to try and place a hand on Jinsol’s shoulder. “You’re going to catch a cold.”</p><p>“I have a pretty strong immune system.”</p><p>“And that time Haseul had to take care of you.”</p><p>“Only <em>one </em>of my moments of weakness,” Jinsol laughs at seeing Sooyoung pout at her before offering, more like giving, her the jacket.</p><p>“Put this on.”</p><p>“I’m already wearing one, Jinsol.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll help you then.”</p><p>“Jinsol…”</p><p>She steps behind Sooyoung despite her protest and holds her large, bomber jacket before draping it over her shoulders. A small pause of silence falls between them as Jinsol now realizes they’re in the parking lot already while walking back in front of Sooyoung. She smiles at her to try and break the pout off her face and luckily this time it works. Sooyoung chuckles just right that her skin glows under the sunlight, the bright blue sky only bringing more attention to her outfit that Jinsol could not stop staring at and finally…</p><p>The crush she’s holding on her.</p><p>“There…” Jinsol breathes out, gazing into her eyes. “You should be good now.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sooyoung tugs the jacket a little closer around her. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I wanted to, Sooyoung.”</p><p>“I’ll have to return the favor then.”</p><p>Sooyoung is able to regain her confidence again, but Jinsol feels like something shifted between them from the way her hand finds hers. She’s taken aback slightly from the action yet wasn’t one to complain especially when Sooyoung initiated it first. What she also hadn’t suspected was for Sooyoung to pull her closely once again, just like she did in the café, and only managing to hold her breath the entire time when their faces are only a few inches apart. There’s a squeeze on her hand to remind Jinsol that all of this is <em>real </em>and that she is currently with Ha Sooyoung who only gives her one last smile.</p><p>“Dinner on me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>